Wild Spirits
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Lilly and Garth are two very different wolves, to an extent. However, they were drawn to each other. Some wolves even say it was fate, and they've never opposed the idea. After these years since they met, they still like looking back on it. Their relationship might hit some bumps in the road, but they'd never tell you it wasn't worth it.
1. A Peculiar Attraction

**Lilly's POV**

It's funny how fast time seems to be going by lately. One second I was feeling bitter with loneliness, and the next I was in love.

As a pup, I wasn't nearly as shy as I am now. I was actually pretty outgoing, thanks to my sister and possibly my only friend before the whole 'incident', Humphrey.

However as Kate became more focused on her alpha training and Humphrey became more focused on.. well... Kate, I was left practically alone for some time.

Humphrey never wanted to spend time with me anymore due to the fact that he was too busy chasing Kate. Of course we are becoming friends again, and he's like a brother to me, but at the time it felt unbearable.

It wasn't just the loneliness, but the constant feeling that I was never as good as my older sister Kate. Having Humphrey fawning over her never helped, especially since I assumed he would get hurt for it one day.. be it emotionally or maybe even physical. I knew he wasn't allowed to love her, and, did Kate even feel the same way? I doubted it at the time.

Don't get me wrong because I love Kate. I could never ask for a better sister.. Even as she got swept away from her time for me as teenagers, she always tried to make time for me before she left for alpha school.

Did she ever notice my jealousy? No, and I'm glad.

My parents always talked about how much of a beautiful alpha she would be and she certainly is one.. I don't think they realized how much it bothered me until the night I told them about how I fell in love with Garth.

I'll go on about that enough though throughout time, don't worry. Garth is definitely the best thing to ever walk into my life.. literally.

It was love at first sight.. or more of an attraction at first sight. I've never seen a wolf so handsome and strong!

A part of me felt like he was a complete jerk to be honest. However, the other part of me seemed to be upset that Kate got to knows him because of the former law that alphas and omega could not fall in love.

The night of the moonlight howl was possibly the worst and best night of my life all in one. Of course I 'met' Garth but I never really expected to have a chance with him because of Kate.

And let me tell you, Kate was the focus of that night. I wouldn't have even gone if it wasn't so important to her.. but it would've been nice if someone asked me if I wanted help getting ready, or if I had a date, I mean for crying out loud Kate got a thousand more compliments than my zero as I trailed behind her silently.

Even Humphrey was so depressed about Kate and Garth that he didn't want to spend any time with me.

Not to mention I was devastated when she went missing despite my slight bitter attitude that night.

After I fell in love with Garth though, I was no longer jealous of my sister.

I felt bad for the poor guy getting stood up because of his howling. I mean to be fair that was sort of rude on her part and I figured that he just needed to get a little stress off of him. But at the same time, so did Kate.

There was still that voice telling me he was a no good ladies man alpha, but I was drawn to him like a magnet. It was a peculiar attraction, begging me to come closer to him. Call me crazy, but I felt as if this was important.

So I showed him around the pack's territory. I learned that Garth was actually a pretty sweet and relaxed guy once you got on his good side.

So we hung out and I did some silly omega stuff of course.

A little voice in the back of my mind talked to me as we were walking. The afternoon breeze ruffled through his soft, red fur, and occasionally he looked over to me and smiled a genuine smile, his gorgeous emerald green eyes shining in the light of the sun filtering through the trees.

_"I think he likes you, Lilly!"_

But no, that was ridiculous! Sure he was cute but I didn't like him that way! My fur grew a light shade of pink as I listed off reasons why that was the stupidest thing I've ever told myself.

_"He was an alpha! If you loved him it wouldn't even be legal!"_

_"Why would he pick a shy omega over someone like Kate? They'd make an unstoppable match!"_

_"Speaking of Kate, it was already decided that Garth was to marry her.. if she ever comes back.."_

It hit me like a cold stone as I blushed a bit redder, painfully visible on my snow white face..

I hadn't thought of Kate since we left earlier that day.

I was so worried about her but it seems that I had almost forgotten.

_"Oh no,"_ I thought as my face couldn't grow any redder. _"You like him! But.. you can't!"_

I heard a soothing and handsome voice break my thoughts. "Hey, you sure blush a lot Lilly." He gave me a sly smirk but I saw the playful glimmer in his eyes, and it calmed me down.

I let out a soft sigh and just smiled up at him. "Sorry, I get that a lot." I felt my heart beat pick up, and I had a tickly feeling spreading from my nose to my tail tip in a rapid fever.

How was this even happening? We didn't have anything in common!

But of course we did, I just didn't know yet.

**Garth's POV**

I'll be honest with you, at first I wasn't too keen to be sent off with a little she wolf omega, especially one who happened to be the sister of the one who ditched me over something I just couldn't help.

The air had been filling up my head after alpha school. Not only did I realize how good of an alpha I was, but I realized how handsome of one I was too.

I noticed more girls everywhere I went, and a lot more fawning than I thought I deserved.

I lost my down to Earth touch I had before meeting Lilly.

We headed off and I let off a sigh, trying to avoid eye contact with.. whoever she was. The last thing I needed was an omega falling for me when I was marrying her sister.

Little did I know I would fall for her before she even fell for me.

I decided I should at least know her name. She would be family after all.. as weird as it seemed to me. Also, I needed to learn the territory of our future land.

"So uh, I never caught your name.. I mean I heard your mom say it but.." I started to say, hoping she wasn't a very chatty omega, or that she at least could take a hint.

I felt kinda bad for not knowing her name. All I've ever heard about her is that she was the second daughter of Winston and Eve, and that she was an omega. I'd heard plenty about Kate at the time though, and tried to ignore that I felt kinda bad that they didn't talk about their omega as much.

She stopped me there, opening her mouth to interrupt me. "Oh no no no, it's fine.. I get that a lot.. and besides, you've probably got a lot on your mind.. my name is Lilly."

Lilly. That was simple to remember. I thought of the flower. Innocent and pure.. For an omega I wouldn't be surprised if that fit her well.. which it did.

I started to listen a bit more as I looked at my surroundings. Lilly had a soft voice, that was sweet like honey drizzling onto your tongue. It calmed my ears and I felt relaxation as her voice trailed into my ears, even then I couldn't say I didn't like it.. in fact, it was kind of cute.

"Oh.. Nice to meet you Lilly." I said, somewhat half heartedly. Sure, she had a nice voice and a name that wasn't ridiculous... but I was still fed up about last night and I was sort of in a sour mood about it.

"You too!" She said in a happy tone. The omega seemed to be pleased with just having company. I guess losing her sister was pretty hard on her. Or she could just be friendly. It turned out to be both, actually.

We walked in silence for a few more moments, as I still cared to look in the opposite direction of her.

"So uh.. how do you like the territory so far?" Lilly asked, breaking the peaceful silence of the chirping birds. Her voice fell in well to those soft sounds though.

"It's great." I answered honestly. While we had more prey, they certainly had more beautiful sights to see. Combining the territories was a great idea.

I raised my muzzle to sniff around so I could remember this area, but it was quickly covered by a whiff of sweet lavender.

I looked at the ground to see no sign of the plant and let my confusion get to me for a moment, but then I realized the obvious.

_"That must be her scent.." _I thought to myself, holding the smell in for a moment longer. It was more pleasing than most omegas, I'd admit.

"So Garth, where do you want to go?" The omega questioned politely, stopping and sitting down to look at me.

I let out a slightly annoyed sigh as I realized it would be rude to ignore this omega much longer. I turned my head and opened my mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out.

I finally got my first good look at her.. and wow..

My eyes softened from their hard, annoyed expression and lit up curiously.

I expected her to be another scruffy omega, and while she did have tufts of fur out of place here and there, she was still lovely and it captured her playful spirit well.

Her fur was gleaming as she sat in a direct ray of light, patiently waiting for my response as she gave me a curious expression.

Lilly's fur was nice and soft looking, and it wasn't often that you saw a wolf of pure white. It really did capture the innocence of her voice and name.

I've never seen a wolf so beautiful before, even if I wouldn't admit it. I did let it slip in my mind however that I had never seen such a pretty omega before in my life.

She was quite cute, I admitted it to myself.. She had the small frame of an omega, making her look awfully delicate. I could most likely carry her on my back she was so small. Her muzzle had a goofy smile on it, and the one eye I could see lit up with amusement.

Wait a second.. Were her eyes purple? The lavender scent felt even more right now. Impossible.. I felt intrigued by them, but she hid them so well I gave up.

"Uhh Garth, did you hear me?" She giggled a bit.

My heart noticeably skipped a beat as her laugh chimed in my ears, causing me to worry about myself.

I shook my head, getting caught up in the summer weather was all. She was pretty but I knew better than to admit it.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought.. Ask again?" I said, finally smiling. I could see myself enjoying her company now. She didn't seem as annoying as I thought.


	2. Intoxicated by Lavender

**Garth's POV**

Okay, maybe take back the last thing I said. Lilly was acting kind of weird right now.

I watched, somewhat amused but not as much as I was confused as Lilly fell on her back and threw her legs up in the air in some sort of game of cherades. It was kind of cute but I ignored that for a moment.

"Uh.. you got me." I admitted, wondering what in the world she could be doing right now.

Lilly's smile grew a little wider as she kept moving her legs in the air. "It's a turtle that fell and can't get up." She said simply.

"That's pretty good." I admitted. I haven't seen many turtles stuck on their backs before but I think that's what they would look like.. right?

She got back up, quick to her next little game. "Okay.. What's this?"

The omega caught me by surprise for a moment as she flopped to the ground, sticking out her tongue and giving a dead expression in that one.. mysterious eye of hers as she made a sickly sound.

I looked at her. There's a million things this could be. "Hmm.." I said aloud in thought.

Lilly smiled up at me from the ground. "It's _turtle_ roadkill!" She stated happily.

_"Of course!"_ I thought, letting out a laugh. A real laugh. She was cute _and_ funny. A funny omega. She would be _my_ funny omega is the best part looking back on this.

"What else can you do?" I asked, amusement filling my tone.

"I just do turtles." She said matter-of-factly, blinking her one lovely eye.

An idea popped into my head. I started to turn around as I jumped off the small cliff we sat on. "Alright, it's my turn. Wanna see something an alpha can do?"

The white wolf looked at me skeptically. "Uhhh.. would my mother approve?" She asked innocently as she looked down at me and tilted her head, and I could see a little bit of blush on her cheeks. I tried not to laugh or think about what that implied.

"Of course!" I said with a warm smile in her direction. For some reason, I really wanted Lilly to know that she could trust me.

"Well.." The omega said, looking down at her paws for half of a second. "Okay then!" She chirped happily as she jumped down to join me.

We started our walk and I looked at Lilly with a smile and gaze filled with much more affection than I should have.

I noticed her eye on something else. The white wolf looked up at the evening sky, a peaceful mix of blue and yellow and orange. Her eye glinted a little bit as she smiled.

My head turned to look too, it was beautiful. The light Summer breeze ruffled at our fur. I looked back over to her helplessly, I just had to smile at her.

Lilly looked back at me and also smiled a small, sweet smile. Her head looked consumed with thoughts as I watched her from one eye, the other concentrated on the path ahead and where a good place to show off hunting moves would be.

I noticed her white face turn a deep shade of pink as her eye widened. My ears flattened for a second as I cleared my throat and perked them again in interest. "You sure blush a lot Lilly." I teased, and she looked up at me, nervous for a second, but her facial expression melted into a smile.

"Sorry.. I get that a lot." She mumbled slightly, slightly shuffling her small white paws.

I chuckled a bit. "Don't be sorry.." I decided to let my feelings win me over on this one as I moved my head closer and for once I muttered kind of shyly.. "It's uh.. kinda cute." I moved my head back and cleared my throat, as if I said nothing.

The shade of pink turned even deeper as we kept walking and I laughed, lightly hitting her side with my bushy tail. "Just like that." I gave the omega a small wink.

Lilly giggled and it rang through my ears as I gave off a sort of drunkened smile. Damn, why did she have to be so.. perfect?

I sighed in frustration and just smiled as I looked ahead. There was a little grassy clearing, perfect for a hunting demonstration. "C'mon, I'm gonna show you some of my hunting skills."

Lilly sighed happily with another little giggle. "Sure thing!" The omega said as her white tail started to wag softly and she skipped along after me.

**Lilly's POV**

"You're good." I managed to breathe out, fanning myself with my tail as I watched Garth finish performing his alpha moves. I've never seen moves like that from any of the alphas in our pack. I knew he was strong but he really was very talented, not just a big show off.

He came closer to me and I stifled a sigh. Woah, it was getting hot outside for some reason..

"Thanks!" He trotted up to me, a big grin on his face. "Now you try it."

_"What!? Is he crazy!?"_ I questioned myself. My eyes grew wide and I shook my head, backing up in fear. "Oh no! I.. I.. I'm not much of a hunter." I stuttered, hiding myself in the grass as my heart started to race.

"Come on!" Garth insisted. "You'll do _great._" He smiled at me with those friendly emerald green eyes. "Just do what I do."

Sitting next to him now, I couldn't say no. Everything in my mind told me to say no, but what did I say?

"Okay.." I said softly. I.. trusted him.

Garth crouched down, and I quickly followed his lead. "Ready?" _"No." _I thought to myself, helplessly looking over at him and cursing the butterflies I felt by being right next to him.

He lowered his body. "One." I followed. "One.." I said hesitantly. I almost smiled a bit. Almost.

"Two.." Garth countinued, squaring up his shoulders. I of course repeated him, starting to feel a bit better.

"THREE!" He said, jumping off in a large leap. I gasped, a little taken back.

I was scared, but I did it for him.

I screamed as I flew through the air miserably, right past where I was supposed to land next to him.

My head ached as I felt hard bark hit against it. I was stuck inside of a old tree.. "Ow.." I said softly. Great. Now I've went and humiliated myself in front of him.

"Lilly!" I slightly heard the concerned call.

**Garth's POV**

I landed successfully on the jump, biting onto the pinecone as I stood on the rock and awaited Lilly. Just about as soon as I went to turn my head to see how she was doing, a white, shrieking blur flew past me.

Oh no, what have I done this time? I should've known she wouldn't have been able to make that jump! I should have done something a bit more simple!

"Ow.." I heard very softly in the distance.

I called out her name, fear rising in my chest. What would I do if she got hurt.. because of me?

My paws thudded against the ground hard as I ran into the tall grass. What I saw surprised me.. but I couldn't help but to smile.

Lilly was stuck in an old tree, struggling to get out. She moved her head back and managed to break free, but the back part of the tree made her fall back, and she spun around as she made the most adorable shrieks and screams. She managed to jump to her feet, dizzily moving back and forth.

I let out a small laugh as I realized what she reminded me of. "A _turtle,_ right?" I questioned her with a smile.

"I told you.. I don't hunt." She said, ducking under the part of the tree. I frowned. I didn't like seeing her so.. so miserable.

I probably hurt her feelings. Now I felt bad. All I wanted to do was to hold her and tell her it was alright and that I didn't mean to, that I never should've suggested it. And this time I wasn't afraid to admit it, but I still reminded myself that I couldn't.

I thought for a moment, and it sort of hit me. I think I knew why she missed the pinecone in the first place. In fact, she probably would've made it if it wasn't for her fur in her eyes..

I walked over to her, flipping her shell off of her. I attempted to look into her one eye, but she looked away, embarrassed. God, I didn't like seeing her upset at me.

I smiled a bit though as I moved my face a mere few inches away from hers. "Maybe.." I suggested, "this will help." She looked up in mere curiosity, maybe she couldn't even stay mad at me in this moment.

I carefully brushed my muzzle over her face, softly pushing her bangs over.

Then I finally saw them.

I nearly choked for a moment. They _were_ purple. They were so unnaturally beautiful.. I just stood there and stared. I was lost in a trance, I couldn't look away if I wanted to. Once again, I felt intoxicated.. like I would stumble over any moment, falling numbly to the ground. However, I stood strong.

She blinked her eyes up at me, a slight look of confusion on to why I was just staring. Did she ever get compliments? I looked at her face, pretty, delicate and white. Slight gray flecks were on her face.

I thought of the best possible thing to say.. well, at least under my.. state..

"Wow.." That's all I could think of. I was completely awestruck. Nobody has ever left me this speechless before.

Lilly smiled, still looking up at me. "Wow _what?"_ She questioned. I caught a hint of flirtation in her voice that made my heart skip a beat.

I cleared my head a bit. "Your eyes.. they're beautiful." I said honestly, smiling wide like a fool.

She blinked her pretty eyelashes, and moved her head up, making a soft shy sound of protest as she looked over to her side and away from me. I got this fuzzy feeling. It was just.. so cute!

"U-uh.." I started to stutter as she looked back up at me. "C-cmon, let's try again." I started to walk away, looking back at her with that same stupid smile on my face.

Oh.. I _was_ falling in love with her. I don't know what triggered this, but I dropped every last thought that didn't involve her. I didn't care anymore. I was going to stop worrying, and just enjoy every single second I had with the white wolf.

I heard a soft voice and paws following behind me. "H-hold on! I'm coming." I turned my head, and her eyes glistened in the slight sunlight that filtered in. I smiled, almost nervously.

"Good, I think you'll get it right this time."


End file.
